Run Devil Run
by SoN1stFan
Summary: Katherine is on the run with a certain bubbly blonde as a hostage. How will this work out?   Katherine/Caroline - Katheroline Femslash. Side Damon/Elena/Stefan drama.
1. Run Devil Run

**Authors Note:** Ok, here's the deal. I really like this pairing, but I pretty much suck at writing. I'm no where near being a professional writer, it's why I don't write much. A few people seemed to love my last couple of Katheroline fics and want more. I am going to attempt a multi-chapter fic with this pairing. Fair warning, I'm not good at chapter fics, especially if I don't finish writing close to the whole thing before posting. A few things tend to happen. 1) I could lose interest. 2) I have this thing where I like to go back to previous chapters and change a few things around. 3) I tend to get bad cases of writers block. I apologize in advance in case that happens, because I know how it feels to get into a fic, only to have the writer stop updating. Here's hoping that doesn't happen, but I'm not making any promises. Updates will most likely not be consistent, seeing as I'm still trying to write it.

On a side note, I don't have a beta. Also, this is a femslash fic. If you don't like girl/girl pairings, this would be your chance to leave. Sorry for the incredibly long A/N, and I hope you enjoy this :) Please comment if you like it, comment if you don't, let me know either way.

* * *

><p>Caroline can't remember all the details of how she got here. Everything happened so fast.<p>

"_Don't come any closer, or I will snap her neck like a twig!" Katherine shouted, her arm around the blonds' neck. Caroline was beginning to feel light headed. The vampire looked to Stefan. "You know I will! Don't try me Damon!" She said as they inched towards the door. "There's no vampire blood in her system, she won't come back from this!" Katherine warned._

"_Katherine, please! Don't hurt her!" Elena begged, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Katherine, think about what you're doing. Just let Caroline go and we can help you." Stefan tried to reason._

"_Help me? You can't help me now! Damon and his rash thinking! We all know how amazing he is at that." She said, glaring at him._

"_We could get Bonnie to conjure another one." Stefan said, trying to ease towards them._

"_STOP IT!" She shouted, tightening her grip on Caroline's neck, the girl beginning to slip unconscious. _

_Neither Stefan, nor Damon had ever seen the older vampire so scared, ever. And if Katherine was this scared, there was nothing she wouldn't do to save herself._

"_Don't you two know **anything**? There is only **one** moonstone, and you two morons destroyed it! If you could conjure one don't you think Klaus would have done that by now?" Damon and Stefan look at each other, distraught. _

_"Yeah..." Katherine says, getting their attention once more. "You've royally fucked up this time. So I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on a running schedule now. Good luck dealing with Klaus." She said nervously, but still in her smug way as she blurred out the door, Caroline in her arms. _

_Damon went after them, but Katherine had already settled an conscience Caroline into a car and drove off. Damon blurred after the black Escilade on foot, but could only keep up for so long until he slowed to a stop, panting. _

And here they are, driving down a winding path, Caroline still passed out in the passengers seat.

* * *

><p>"Grab the bag." Damon instructs Stefan.<p>

Elena stands in the foyer, unsure of what to do with herself. She's still not grasping what just happened. Did her doppelganger really just kidnap her best friend?

Damon walks through the house to their alcohol cabinet and pours himself a quick drink before blurring down to their vervain room. He puts on gloves and fills a bag with vervain, sealing it tight.

Stefan blurs back up the steps with the bag of weapons around the same time Damon returns with the vervain. Stefan takes one look at the bag in Damon's hands and looks to his brother's face.

"It doesn't work on her." Stefan tells him.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?" He asks in disbelieving annoyance.

"The day I questioned her, I used it on her. It doesn't work, she's been ingesting it. She's immune."

Damon angrily throws the bag of vervain across the room. It bounces off of the wall and spills on the floor.

"We're wasting time, we need to go." Stefan says. They grab their things and head for the door. Elena begins following them.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Stefan asks, looking at her as she tries to get into the car. Damon watches the little confrontation, standing on the drivers side.

"I'm going with you." She says as though it should be quite obvious.

"It's not safe, I need you to stay here."

"Stefan, she's my best friend. I'm going." She says, final, as she gets into the back of the car. Stefan looks at Damon, silently asking for help. Damon just shrugs and mouths 'She's _your_ girlfriend', before getting into the drivers seat.

"Where do you think she'd even go?"

"Antarctica." Damon jokes, starting the car. Stefan and Elena look at him. "What? I wouldn't put it past her. Klaus is after her and she's running scared. She'll do anything to save herself."

"Do you think she'll hurt Caroline?" Elena asks. Damon and Stefan share a look.

"Let's hope she doesn't." Stefan says as they drive through the night.


	2. Trust In Me

**A/N:** Here's a longer update for you. I'm not so sure about this, but hopefully you guys like it. This chapter title is based on the song from The Jungle Book, specifically Selena Gomez's' version.

Also, comments would be really nice. The first chapter got a bunch of repeat hits, but only 2 comments. I know it was really short, but comments let me know if you guys are interested. So, comment if you like it, comment if you don't, let me know either way, please?

* * *

><p>Caroline groans as she wakes up, the sun beating down on her through the windows. She sits up rubbing her neck, noticing she's in a car. She looks at the driver.<p>

"Elena, what's going on?" She says groggily, rubbing the other side of her neck, dried crusted blood coming off on her hand.

"Not Elena." Katherine deadpans, and Caroline stares at her, eyes going wide as she remembers the events of last night. She backs up quickly, her back hitting the door. "There's no point in trying to escape. You don't even know where we are, and if you did, I doubt you could ever find your way back. Besides, you'd be safer with me than hitchhiking your way back home with some stranger."

"But _**you're**_ a stranger! I don't know you! Who are you? What do you want from me?" Caroline shouts.

"Ugh! Can't you just pass out again?" Katherine says, annoyed with the girl already.

Caroline feels around for her phone.

"Looking for this?" Katherine asks in a nonchalant tone, holding up the Blackberry, keeping her left hand on the steering wheel. Caroline reaches for it quickly, but Katherine is faster, shoving the girl away at lightning speed. "Ok, here's the deal, blondie. You are now my-" she clicks her tongue, trying to think of the right word. "I don't want to say hostage, because I'm not holding you for ransom. Lets go with...walking meal." She says, thinking out loud. "I like it. Sounds like a happy meal. A human happy meal." She says, smiling sadistically at Caroline.

"You don't want to eat me, I probably taste horrible." Caroline says, trying to be persuasive.

"Oh, but I've already tasted you, and I must say, you are rather delicious." She says, glancing over at Caroline, then back at the empty road. "Don't be frightened. I intend on keeping you around for a while. I need you alive so that I can feed off of you. I can't go around killing people, it would only leave a trail, leading Klaus and the Salvatore's right to me." She says, chucking the phone right out the window.

"Hey!" Caroline protests. "That's my damn phone you just threw out!"

"Not to sound paranoid or anything, but I think they install some kind of locating device in those now, and that's one thing I could go without. Besides, you won't be needing it anymore."

Caroline sighs, and begins to pout, tears springing to her eyes.

"Please tell me you're not _that_ addicted to texting." Katherine exaggerates.

"Don't hurt me. Please, just let me go. I'll do whatever you want, I promise. I'll tell the cops not to come after you, please? Just let me go." Caroline begs.

"Oh, _sweetie_. Begging will get you nowhere." She says in false remorse.

Caroline continues crying, as she looks around the car, trying to form a plan.

She shoves Katherine into her door. Katherine manages to do a single doughnut, tires screeching, the car coming to a complete stop in the opposite direction on the side of the road and gears shifting quickly. It all happens before Caroline can blink, and Katherine is on top of her in the passenger seat, forearm pressing down on the girls throat.

"OK, here's how this works. You can either be my living meal, or I can drain you dry right now and find a willing participant." She says, pressing harder on Caroline's throat.

"Alright, ok." Caroline chokes out. Katherine removes her arm from the girls throat.

"Try that again and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Caroline sits up quickly, rubbing her neck. Katherine hears the girls heart racing. She focuses and can actually hear the blood rushing through Caroline's veins. She grins as red veins gather around her eyes.

"Wha-what is that?" Caroline whispers in horror.

"It's lunch time." Katherine says before grabbing Caroline's head, exposing her neck, and clamping her teeth down. A bloodcurdling scream echos through the empty road.

* * *

><p>"I've tried her cellphone a thousand times. Katherine must have ditched it." Elena says, pushing end on her phone. "Couldn't we just call the cops? I mean Caroline was technically kidnapped."<p>

"And say what?" He asks, annoyed. "Oh, officer, my best friend was kidnapped by an evil vampire because we destroyed a moonstone?" He says in girlish imitating voice.

"Damon." Stefan says in a warning tone.

Elena sighs, knowing Damon is right.

"And even if we did call the cops they wouldn't be able to handle Katherine."

"It would help if we at least knew where we were going." Elena mumbles. "I mean do we even know where we're driving? It's like we're on a blind mission!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, _Elena_?" Damon drawls in his annoyed tone.

Before Elena can speak up Stefan cuts in saying, "Look, the best we can hope for right now, is that in her panic, Katherine manages to leave accidental clues. Or if Caroline realizes the situation, perhaps she'll catch on and do that..." Stefan finishes, hoping his words calmed Elenas' nerves.

When Elena seems to have accepted what Stefan said, she drops her back against the backseat, shoulders slumping. Stefan glances at his brother, and Damon just mouths, "Your girlfriend." as he keeps his attention on the road, inadvertently running over Carolines' cellphone.

* * *

><p>They ride in silence for the rest of the day, Caroline holding a cloth to her neck, pouting.<p>

It's completely dark out by the time they stop at a semi shady looking hotel. They wait in the car and Caroline becomes fidgety, wondering what will happen next.

"We're getting one hotel room." Katherine says, breaking the silence. "As I stated earlier, it would be foolish of you to try and run. But I will tie you up if I have to. Behave and I won't keep you on a tight leash. We're just two girls on a road trip. Understand?" She says. Caroline nods, but they continue sitting in the car.

The blonde becomes fidgety as she wonder's why they're still sitting in in the parking lot. She she turns her gaze to Katherine, the vampire is looking at her wearily.

"What?" Caroline asks self-consciously. When the vampire grins at her Caroline looks away nervously as she wrings their hands.

"Look at me." Katherine commands. Caroline hesitantly brings her gaze back to the vampire. "Good." She says with a smirk, pulling Carolines' gaze further into her control. "You will not try to escape." She says, the blondes' pupils shrinking and dilating.

"I won't try to escape..."

"You _like_ being with me. You want to stay with me." Katherine says as she compels the girl.

"I want to stay with you." Caroline repeats mindlessly.

"There." Katherine says, grinning at Caroline. The blonde blinks and looks around confused before her eyes settle back on Katherine.

They get out of the car, and Katherine has Caroline walk in front of her into the office building. Katherine compels the guy at the desk into giving them a room for free.

"How come you've never used that mind control thing on me?" Caroline asks as they walk to their room.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Katherine asks, grinning at herself as she unlocks the door.

They enter the room while Caroline thinks, confused.

"Have you?"

"If I have, you wouldn't know it."

"But have you?" She questions again. Katherine gives her a warning glare, then goes to sit in the chair next to the bed. She picks up the outdated magazine from the nightstand. Caroline sits on the bed.

"I feel disgusting. I need to shower." The blonde whines.

"So do it." Katherine replies, annoyance and boredom seeping through her tone.

"But These are the only clothes I have. You could have at least let me pack some things."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't plan on kidnapping you ahead of time." She says sarcastically.

"I'm being serious here, Katherine! I can't keep wearing these same clothes!" She says, tugging at her shirt for emphasis. "That's disgusting!"

"Fine, we'll get some new ones tomorrow. Now _shut up_!"

They sit quietly for a few minutes. Caroline finds the atmosphere rather awkward so she turns on the tv. Nothing is on, but she leaves it on for the noise. She wonders how long it will take before anyone finds her. She remember Katherine saying earlier that Damon and Stefan would be after her. She wonders if anyone will ever find her, and if they do, will she still be alive? She sighs an shakes her head.

"Um... so uh...so why are...Damon and Stefan after you?" Caroline mumbles nervously, her back still to Katherine as she faces the television.

Katherine glares at the girls' back. "Because of you, you idiot." She says harshly annoyed. "Are you really that oblivious?"

"Oblivious to what?" Caroline asks confused, turning to look at the vampire.

"The Salvatore's are vampires."

"Stefan and Damon are vampires?" Caroline asks shocked.

"Wow, they really have left you in the dark. I suppose that's natural since you aren't necessarily a main character in their game."

Caroline frowns sadly, Katherine's words hitting home. Caroline was never number one to anyone. Katherine takes in the girls emotional change and smirks.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to fill you in a little." Katherine states, sitting down the magazine. Caroline looks up at the vampire again. "Yes, Stefan and Damon are vampires. I turned them." She whispers conspiratorial, yet seemingly proud. "Quite some time ago... anyway Damon is madly in love with Elena; in case you happened to miss that too. So, since they are both in love with Elena and you are the best friend," She says, tapping Caroline's nose. "then they will undoubtedly do _anything_ to keep Elena happy. Right now I suppose that getting you back, _alive_, would make her happy. So I am certain they're on their way to rescue you."

Caroline looks confused as she tries to process all of the new information. Damon is in love with Elena? Stefan and Damon are vampires? Damon is in love with Elena?

"Was that all too much for your simple mind?" Katherine asks teasingly.

Caroline frowns and changes the tv channel. Katherine chuckles and goes back to her magazine.

Caroline tries to get her mind off of everything and focuses on the tv. A McDonald's commercial comes on and all of a sudden she's reminded that she hasn't eaten all day, and she can't get her mind off her stomach. As if her stomach is sensing her thoughts, it growls. She looks over at Katherine, then down to her stomach.

"I'm hungry." She whispers.

"I know." Katherine says.

"You need me alive so that you can stay alive, and if I don't eat then I could die!" She says dramatically.

Katherine sighs an annoyed growl, slams the magazine down oh the desk, then zooms out, leaving the hotel door wide open. Caroline gets up, walking over to the open door in confusion. She leans against the door frame, sticks her head out, and looks down the hall to the left, then the right. Before she can process what's just happened Katherine blurs into the room, the gust of wind blowing Caroline's hair. Katherine drops an arm full of snacks onto the bed, then blurs back to the door, shoving Caroline out of the way before she closes and locks the door. She leans against the door, waiting for Caroline to react. The blond just looks at her, not knowing how to respond, so she just turns and goes through the trove of junk food on the bed.

Caroline picks up a bottle of soda and reads the label. "I don't like root beer." She says, then looks up at Katherine. The vampire just rolls her eyes and takes off her shirt on the way to the bathroom. The bathroom door closes and she hears the shower turn on.

Caroline settles in, changing the channel and eating her snacks. It's not long before the door opens and Katherine walks out completely dry, only wearing her panties and bra. She tries not to stare, tries to focus on the tv, on chewing her food, on anything but barely clothed Katherine.

It's not that she's gay or anything, because really, she's not. Hello? She was with Damon, -also, Jordan and Marcus, but they're a different story- but she can admit when a girl has a nice body. And Katherine, well, she's not blind. Really though, who wouldn't look? She just doesn't want to make the situation more awkward than it already is. But it's weird, really. She's seen Elena almost naked before, she can't help but want to compare. See if they really are identical.

"Move over." Katherine says, pulling the human from her thoughts. Caroline realizes she's been sitting, holding a half eaten snickers in her mouth, and quickly moves over in the bed, putting the rest of the snacks in the empty chair.

"Pass me a candy bar." Katherine says, draping the covers over herself. Caroline obeys and they sit in silence, watching late night TV. But Caroline isn't paying attention. A thousand things are running through her mind. How long will she keep me around? Will she kill me when she's through? Will she kill me before Elena, Damon, and Stefan come for me? Wait...how can she eat food? Vampires can eat food?

"How can you eat food?" Caroline asks out loud.

"As long as we drink blood everything runs smoothly. Almost as if I we're still human." She says, listlessly.

"So, food doesn't taste like cardboard?"

"No. It tastes just the same, just not as fulfilling, and we can't survive off of it. Blood is our drug of choice. Human, preferably." She says, eyeing Carolines' neck.

Caroline gulps and moves on to her next question. "So how do you and Elena look exactly alike? You're not twins that were separated at birth, are you?"

Katherine turns to Caroline, looking her directly in the eyes. "That's enough questions for tonight." She says, pupils dilating and shrinking, a smile on her face. Caroline looks at her intensely, being compelled by the vampire.

"Ok." She says, with a peppy smile.

"You're going to let me have a little snack, it won't hurt at all, and then you will go to sleep."

"A snack, then sleep." Caroline repeats mindlessly. Katherine smiles and takes Caroline's wrist. She brings it to her mouth, closes her eyes as veins surface around them. She feels her teeth come out, opens her eyes, then bites down gently on Caroline's wrist. The girl winces a little, but other than that she remains silent. Almost immediately after Katherine has fed from her she drifts off to sleep.


	3. Closer

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry. I haven't abandoned this fic in case any of you are wondering. Like I said, updates will be sporadic. I hope this is a pretty hefty update for you. I still don't have a beta so I apologize for any errors. The title of this chapter is the Nine Inch Nails song. Leave me comments if you like it, comment if you don't, let me know either way, please?

**Warning:** **This chapter gets a little gross towards the end. Also, there is no actual sex described in this chapter, but it might be a little suggestive non-con there at the end. Hope I don't lose any of you readers for that, but if it bothers you, this is your warning.**

* * *

><p>Caroline wakes up to the smell of pancakes wafting in the air. She opens her eyes and sees a tray of food next to the bed. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. She looks over to see a fully dressed Katherine fixing her hair.<p>

"You got me breakfast?" Caroline questions wearily. Katherine catches her gaze in the mirror and just quirks an eyebrow. "Is it poisoned?" Caroline deadpans and Katherine lets out a harsh laugh.

"If I were going to kill you, why would I do it in such a mediocre way? Really? I'm a vampire, do I strike you as someone who would resort to poisoning?" She asks, sarcastically offended. Caroline gives a thoughtful shrug. "Besides, I'm hungry and we need to get going, so hurry up and eat."

After eating Caroline showers and puts on her clothes, leaving her shirt off. Katherine stands her in front of the mirror, and brushes soft blond hair over Caroline's right shoulder. This time Katherine doesn't compel her. Caroline winces and wrings the towel in her hands, already anticipating the pain, her heart pounding faster. It makes Katherine smile. She looks at the blonds neck, a pulsating vein visible to her. Red veins become visible around her eyes and her fangs come out. She quickly clamps onto Caroline's neck and the girl lets out a yelp, but is otherwise quieter about the whole thing more than she was yesterday. Some blood escapes and trails forward down Caroline's chest, but Katherines' hand is swift, and she catches the trailing blood before it can hit the blonde's bra. Katherine stops drinking and releases from Caroline, lapping the escaped blood around the bite up with her tongue and Caroline shivers. Katherine's eyes shoot to Caroline's in the mirror, but the girl's eyes are angled at the ceiling avoiding her gaze. She's biting her bottom lip, trying to keep silent. Katherine swipes the blood from the spilled blood from the girls' chest with her forefinger, then slowly brings her hand to her face to lick it clean.

"I hate a mess." The vampire says seductively, her gaze burning into Caroline, before licking at her finger once more.

The blonde goes aflame under the vampires' stare, before she finally clears her throat and asks "Are you done with me?"

A full blown grin spreads across the vampires' face before she lets out a low sadistic laugh. She reaches forward -Caroline gasping as she thinks Katherine is reaching for her- and reaches for a towel, dampening it under cool water. She wipes her mouth with the wet towel, her eyes predatorily trained on Caroline the entire time. Caroline shifts the weight of her feet and she clears her throat as she looks away from Katherine.

The vampire laughs lightly before shaking her head and handing Caroline a fresh towel. Katherine stops her mind game and finally finishes cleaning herself up. Caroline cleans the rest of the blood from her neck, holding the towel over her wound.

"Here." Katherine says, biting her wrist.

"What?"

"Drink it." She says, holding her wrist out.

"I don't want to." the blonde says, scrunching her face.

"Do it." She says assertively. "Just a few sips, it doesn't take much. This'll help the bite heal faster."

Caroline looks at her wrist and it's already healing. She hesitantly takes Katherine's hand, bringing her wrist to her lips. She hesitantly swipes her tongue across the healing wound, and scrunches her face before swallowing. She then puckers her lips around the wound and sucking a few times. She pulls away, swallowing down the blood, then coughs, making a disgusted face.

"Ugh, it's not that bad." Katherine says, wiping her wrist on a towel.

"Well sorry I don't have a taste for blood. I'm not a creature of the night." She says sarcastically.

Katherine gives her a tired, annoyed, look and blatantly shoves the curtains open, sunlight engulfing the room.

"How _can_ you be out during the day?" She asks, remembering it was one of the questions on her list.

Katherine just smirks and walks to the door. "It's time to go, Caroline." She says. The girl huffs and follows behind her.

* * *

><p>They stop for gas first, then find a strip mall, do actual shopping, and Caroline is wondering how this will work when they have no money. They're in the check out line, and Caroline sees her compel the cashier into thinking they paid for everything.<p>

"Katherine, you can't do that!" Caroline whispers sternly as they push the cart full of clothes to the car.

"I can do whatever I like, Caroline." She says, not paying the human girl any mind as they reach the car.

"Fine, don't listen to me, but I'm actually trying to help you. For a thousand year old vampire you sure haven't thought this through." Caroline says.

Katherine stops walking abruptly and Caroline collides into her back. Katherine turns to her slowly, an annoyed scowl on her face. "Caroline Forbes. I. Am. _**NOT**_. A thousand years old!" She says angrily, closing her eyes. "I'm 535." She says sternly. Caroline shrugs, passing up the trunk of the car to get to her side.

"Still old." Caroline mumbles.

Katherine shoves her against the Escilad, hand on her neck causing the blonde to immediately let out a mumbled gasp. She hears the girls heart beat faster, and smirks at her. She releases Caroline, but still stands closely in front of her. The girl touches her neck, gasping for air as she slides to the ground.

"What's keeping me from killing you, Caroline?" She asks, sadistic smile on her face. Caroline looks up at her, panting.

"You need me." She whispers.

"I could easily kill you now and take someone else. I'm really getting tired of your little comments. I'm feeding you, I've just gotten you clothes. I'm treating you better than I've ever treated any pawn in my games. If I were you I'd be _extra_ nice to me."

"Why don't you just let me go home?" Caroline begs, sniffling. Katherine sighs and rolls her eyes.

"We've been over this before. Your tears will do nothing to save you. It's too late to go back now, so you either stay alive with me, _or die_. Those are your only options. Be happy I'm giving them to you."

Caroline nods, a tear rolling down her face. Katherine sighs as she kneels down face to face with the crying girl. "Shhh." She whispers almost soothingly as she brushes a few strands of golden hair from Caroline's face. "Caroline, stop crying." She says, annoyed, as she pulls her hand away.

The blonde bites her lips together and squeezes her eyes shut as nods.

"Now, what shouldn't I do?" She asks, brushing the shaking girls' hair once more.

"Compelling cashiers. There are cameras in stores. They record the exchange of money, and if they go over the tapes at the end of the day then they'll see that you didn't pay for anything."

"Ok then. Tell me your fabulous idea of how to get what I want without being caught on camera."

"Can't you just compel people walking by to give you money?" She asks, wiping her eyes.

"Hmm... that's actually not a bad idea." She says, sounding almost impressed. She cocks her head and asks, "You're not as stupid as people think you are, are you?" and Caroline frowns, looking offended. Katherine lets out a single laugh and a smile before sighing. "Ok, so do I reward you with ice cream now, or what?" She asks listlessly. Caroline looks up at her, eyes still glistening.

"Ice cream sounds good." She says. Katherine rolls her eyes and helps the girl up.

They end up sitting in a booth at an ice cream shop. Katherine sits across from the lively girl, watching her eat her eat the ice cream of her choice. She flips through a news paper, pretending to read it so she doesn't have to focus on Caroline.

"Mm." Caroline says. "S'cold." She mumbles happily, mouth full of ice cream.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." The vampire says sarcastically, flipping the page. Caroline continues eating her ice cream in silence before Katherine asks, "How long do you think it'll be before you mother reports you missing?"

Caroline looks up at the vampire passively before swallowing her ice cream. "It'll probably be a while. My mother and I don't really get along. She probably thinks I'm staying with Elena right now."

Katherine smirks, thinking this may do them some good. She notices the blonde wince and puts her hand to her stomach. Katherine looks at her warily but then decides she doesn't particularly care.

* * *

><p>Damon, Elena, and Stefan have stopped off at a gas station. Damon pulls Stefan off to the side away from Elena.<p>

"So what's your plan, hero?" Damon asks. Stefan bites his lip and looks away from his brother. Damon's eyes stretch in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. We've been driving for almost two days now and you haven't got a plan?"

"I'll come up with something, Damon. Don't worry."

"Well it won't be me that's worrying, it'll be your precious Elena."

"Hey, she doesn't have to know."

"So you're lying to her now?" Damon asks, sounding almost proud. Stefan sighs and looks way. "We're basically driving in circles. We have no lead as to where Katherine is headed, and we probably won't get one. This is Katherine, Stefan. We won't find her unless she wants to be found. So don't you think Elena's going to question where we're heading?"

"Well if you have so little faith in this, why did you tag along to begin with?" Stefan asks, holding Damon's intense glare. "And don't tell me it's because you actually care about saving Caroline, because you don't. All she ever was to you was a plaything and a meal."

Damon's face falls as Stefan calls him out, and before either of them can get another word in Elena appears.

"You guys, we're wasting time." She says. Damon glares at his brother one last time before walking back to the car, leaving Elena and Stefan behind. "What was that about?" She asks confused.

"Just a little brotherly conversation." Stefan tells her, then kisses her forehead. "Let's go." He says, and they head off on the road again.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Caroline have been driving down the winding road in silence. Caroline's stomach grumbling every now and again and Katherine pretends not to notice.<p>

Caroline sighs and stares out of the window, the sun preparing to set. "I'm bored." The girl pouts. "Can I turn on the radio?"

"If you can find a station." The vampire says indifferently.

After unsuccessfully searching for a station Caroline frustratedly gives up and shuts the radio off altogether, and they continue their drive in silence. Katherine looks over at her, her sense of smell perking. Caroline holds her stomach, trying to keep in a pained whine, and looks at the vampire warily.

"Can we stop at a gas station or something?" Caroline groans.

"Are you bleeding?" Katherine asks in an accusingly irritated tone and glances at the girl warily before putting her eyes back on the road.

Caroline inhales nervously and sighs. "It's that time." She says cryptically.

Katherine looks at the blonde girl strangely. "What?" She asks, her tone laced with annoyance.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what a period is." The blonde jibes before perking up at the realization of how she said it. "I mean-"

"Don't." Katherine says, cutting the girl off. "It has been a while since I've been in this close of a proximity with a menstruating woman." Katherine says, rolling her window down.

Caroline looks at her skeptically.

"Well don't expect me to stay enclosed with the smell of your blood flowing through the car. I need the wind to circulate it out. That is, unless you want me to jump on you and kill you." She says, a hint of joy in her voice.

Caroline closes her legs tighter and they ride in silence to a gas station.

Katherine follows Caroline into the gas station and lingers behind as the girl searches through pads and tampons. Caroline looks up at the vampire, embarrassed.

"You don't have to keep following me ya know. I'm not going to run." She says, annoyed with Katherine's presence.

The vampire glares at her before shoving some cash into the girls hands and walking back out to the car. After a while Caroline climbs back into the passengers seat, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>It's night once again and Katherine has checked them into another hotel. Well, compelled them into one. Katherine paces the room, waiting for her turn in the shower. Caroline has been in there for at least half an hour now. She walks up to the closed door.<p>

"Caroline, what's taking you so long? Hurry up in there before I break down this door!" Katherine shouts, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hold on! We don't all have superhuman speed!" She hears Caroline reply annoyed, the water still running on full blast.

Katherine focuses her hearing and picks up on a pained groan. She hears the water shut off, and Caroline's wet feet on the floor. The handle turns and Caroline is standing in the doorway of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, steam flooding from the bathroom and the smell of blood filling Katherine's nose. Katherine shuts her eyes and lets out a shaky sigh. When she opens them again, the whites of her eyes have turned blood red and veins have welled around her eyelids.

Caroline sees Katherine standing a few feet in front of her, looking at her hungrily.

"You're not gonna feed off of me again, are you? I just showered!" Caroline whines. She waits for Katherine to respond, but the vampire doesn't. She just looks the freshly showered blond up and down.

"Katherine?" She calls worried, and she sees something flash in the vampires eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

To answer her question, Katherine blurs forward. She watches a water droplet roll down the blond humans neck. She leans in, licking it up enticingly slow, causing Caroline to gasp. She trails her fingers down the blonde and curls her fingers under the towel. Caroline gasps in surprise and lets out a moan when she momentarily feels Katherine's fingers dip inside of her. When the vampires' hand reappears she holds it in front of the both of them. Her index and middle fingers are covered in blood. Caroline lets out a scared shaky breath and watches silently as Katherine slowly licks the blood from her fingers. The vampires eyes slowly close again in ecstasy.

"Ugh..." Caroline sighs in disgust as she watches. "You... you just ate my-" Caroline silences herself when Katherines' eyes open suddenly and a low growl escapes her.

Katherine snatches the towel away, and Caroline lets out a shriek as she stands, trying to cover herself. "Katherine!" She shouts. The vampire shoves her onto the bed and Caroline desperately scoots away, afraid. "Katherine, stop, this is wrong." She begs.

"All the better." Katherine says, an excited sadistic smirk spread across her face, before blurring towards the terrified girl.


	4. Kiss With A Fist

**A/N:** Don't worry you guys I'm still here with this fic. Life has just gotten in the way lately and I've just been a little lazy on writing this. Thanks for all of the reviews, I always thought menstruation would be a problem around vampires but it's rarely brought up, so thanks a lot for reading through it. Also, this is where the M rating comes in. I'm not one for writing M scenes, so I hope it isn't horrible. I apologize for any errors, overuse of commas, misspelling, etc. Leave me comments if you like it, comment if you don't, let me know either way, please?

* * *

><p>"Damon, we should stop." Stefan whispers.<p>

"And lose the barely there trail that we already have? No. Use your head, Stefan." He says back, softly as to not wake Elena.

"Damon, look at her." Stefan says, gesturing to the backseat where Elena is passed out, her breathing low and even. "This is our third night straight, driving, and we haven't stopped to really rest once. She's tired, and I'm sure it's not comfortable to sleep like that back there. Besides, we have yet to make any leads on Katherine. How are we going to lose a trail that we don't even have?"

Damon sighs, looks to Stefan then back at the road. "Now who's the one with little faith?" He mumbles judgmentally as they continue their drive.

They end up stopping at a hotel. Damon leaves Stefan and Elena in the car. As he shuts the door Elena stirs in her sleep. Stefan reaches into the backseat and softly brushes Elena's hair. A light smile makes its way onto her face as here eyes crack open, and in return causes Stefan to smile.

"Hey." Elena says sleepily.

"Hey." He replies back, his smile softening.

"Mm, where are we? Why'd we stop?" She asks, looking around and seeing that they're in a parking lot in front of a well lit hotel, with Damon nowhere in sight.

"We decided to stop for the night to let you rest while Damon and I try to figure something out."

"What?" She asks, sitting up. "No, that's- do you really think that's a good idea?"

Stefan sighs as he drops his hand from Elena's hair. "It's all we can do right now. It'll give Damon and I a chance to tackle this from another angle and you can get some real sleep. I'm worried about you sleeping back here, it can't be comfortable." He says in an attempt to change the topic.

"Stefan, I'm fine sleeping back here if-" She's cut off by the door opening and Damon peering into the the car.

"Room 217." He says, holding up the key-card to their room.

**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

"Are you hungry?" Stefan asks Elena as she sits at the edge of one of the two beds occupying the room.

"I could eat." She replies.

"I'm not driving." Damon says from behind the hotels' tv guide in his hands. He lays on the bed, head propped up on a pillow and ankles crossed. Stefan looks pointedly at him and Damon can feel his gaze. He drops the tv guide and looks at his brother. "What?" He asks annoyed. "I've driven this whole way. I'm tired. You go get the food."

"It's fine, Stefan." Elena says tiredly.

"No, no. I'll go find us something." He says, placing his hands on either side of her head and fingers coming to rest at the base of her neck. He looks at her lovingly as he leans forward and pecks her lips. "You stay here. Clean yourself up and rest a little. I'll be back soon." He says, dropping his hands away before shooting his gaze to his brother.

"Damon?" He calls to get his attention.

"Yes, oh brother of mine?" He says in sarcastic innocence, a smirk across his lips.

"Behave yourself." He warns.

Damon slaps a hand across his heart and fakes a grimace. "You hurt me with what you imply, dear brother." Stefan rolls his eyes as he grabs the keys. "And no onions on my burger." He calls as Stefan walks out of the hotel door.

Elena looks over at Damon wearily and he just gives her a flirty smile. She sighs and stands to walk to the bathroom, shutting the door tight behind her.

**\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\**

Elena walks out of the bathroom, hair damp, and wrapped in a towel. She hesitantly looks at Damon and he isn't being shy about watching her.

"I-I forgot to pack clothes." She mumbles.

He smirks at her and rises from his bed. He goes and rifles through his bag before finding a large shirt and tossing it at her.

"Thanks..." She says after catching the shirt.

"Yeah. Don't worry about returning it, you can have it." He says smugly.

"Damon, please don't."

"Don't what, Elena?" He asks, playing coy.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't do your weird flirty thing. This isn't the time and I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? Would that be implying that you have been in the mood for it before?" He asks, intrigue seeping through his tone and eyes.

Elena falters, but only for a second before saying, "Don't twist my words, Damon."

"I'm just giving you a shirt, Elena. If you don't want it then you could always just... _give it back_." He says doing that smoldering look that he does so well with his eyes. His face softens and his signature flirtatious smirk appears as he slowly walks towards her.

"Damon..."

"You better put that on before you catch a chill." He grins, reaching past her face and pushing her damp hair over her neck, and her breath hitches. "Don't forget to dry your hair. A wet pillow can't be very comfortable." He says before withdrawing his hand and going back to his bed.

* * *

><p>Katherine wakes up, sheets barely covering her, and a naked Caroline draped over her body. She looks at the bite marks she's left over the girl. She can feel Caroline's steady heart beat across her skin. If she wasn't the bitch that she was, she might have enjoyed this. But she was Katherine, and cuddling was not something Katherine did without an alternate motive. She shoves Caroline off of her, startling the girl awake.<p>

"What?" Caroline shouts, confused.

"Get ready, we're running late."

Caroline frowns at the vampire before getting up and huffing before stomping off to the bathroom. While in the shower she counts a total of four bite marks, that she can see, over her body, and they're all sore. She leans against the shower wall, recalling her night with Katherine, as the warm water beats down over her skin. It was weird, and scary, but she admits to herself that she liked it.

She finds three more bite marks when she looks at her body in the floor length mirror. She walks out of the bathroom, her hair wet and a towel wrapped around her body. She looks submissively at Katherine when passing her and the vampire grimaces at her. She goes through the routine of doing her hair and getting dressed before appearing awkwardly in front of the vampire. Katherine notices the fresh bite mark from last night on the left side of Carolines' neck, so she feeds from the right side instead. When Katherine is cleaning her mouth Caroline decides to speak again.

"So, the other bite marks you left on me... they're not as deep as-"

"They're playful bites." Katherine says, cutting her off, before she bits into her own wrist and offers it to the girl.

"Oh..." Caroline mumbles before drinking from Katherine.

They finish up in silence and leave the hotel. The silence continues in the car. Caroline doesn't quite know how to broach the topic.

"So... last night-"

"Was a mistake. It should never have happened, and it won't again. It's never to be spoken of." Katherine finishes.

"Okay..." Caroline trails off, looking back out the window.

She let's the events of last night flash through her mind. Now knowing that Damon is also a vampire she can't help wanting to compare. Being with Katherine was different, but the same in a lot of ways. She only remembers bits and pieces of her nights with Damon, which she always found strange. Never being able to remember everything that happened with him. Which she doesn't understand because she was never much of a drinker. She does however remember waking up with bite marks after her nights with Damon. Much like she did this morning. She absentmindedly traces her finger over her jean clad thigh, right above a healing bite.

She groans silently as her stomach rumbles, and not in hunger, before drawing her legs up to her seat and resting her head on her knees. "So where are we going?" She asks, trying to get her mind off of her stomach.

"Why would I tell you that? So you can find a phone the first chance you get, and call the Salvatore's? No Caroline." Katherine says. Caroline just sighs and turns her head towards the open window, the wind whipping her hair around.

They take a break, sitting in the parking lot of a fast food place they've stopped at, as they eat their food.

"I can't keep eating like this." Caroline says only after she's eaten another french fry.

Katherine turns her head and looks at the blonde indifferently, still chewing her food, and says nothing.

"What?" Caroline asks, her voice squeaking at the end. Katherine just quirks an eyebrow at the girl, but her face otherwise remains the same, "And I need to exercise, but you won't let me do anything! I like my body the way it is but you're gonna make me get bigger!"

"Do you ever just shut up and enjoy the fact that you're _alive_?" Katherine asks, boredom and annoyance bleeding through her tone.

Caroline frowns at the vampire as she opens her mouth to say something else before a thought comes to her. She closes her mouth and her face goes soft as she thinks. Katherine rolls her eyes and looks away from the girl before popping a fry into her mouth.

The silence is broken once again when Caroline says, "Can we be honest here for a second?" She asks, looking sideways at the vampire. Katherine turns her attention back to Caroline and takes in the anguished look on the girls face. "Are you... are you going to kill me once you get bored with me?" She whispers hopelessly.

"Truthfully?" Katherine asks and the girl nods silently. "More than likely I will." She says seriously. Caroline nods, licking her lips. A tear rolls down the girls face.

They rest of the ride is driven in silence. Tonight they stop at a pretty fancy hotel. Once they get to their hotel suite Katherine goes straight to shower. Caroline sits on the bed, her back against the headboard, knees to her chest with her arms circled around her legs. Her chin rests on her knees and she watches silently as the vampire gets dressed up, but she doesn't ask her questions. It's not that she isn't curious, she just doesn't feel much like interacting with Katherine. She watches Katherine pull her wavy hair back into a half ponytail before slipping on a pair of heels. She walks over to Caroline's bedside and the girl looks up at her submissively.

"Stay." Katherine compels her; not that she thinks Caroline will run but for good measure, before leaving the hotel room.

Caroline stays in the room for hours. Thinking, pacing around, watching tv, looking through the items in the room. She thinks about her friends. Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon. And why aren't they there yet? Hadn't Katherine said they'd come for her? She thinks about her mother and their estranged relationship. She thinks about how they'll probably never have another chance at attempting to get along. She thinks about the almost relationship she'd started building with Matt. They were building a friendship, they could have been something. Something more than friends. So why doesn't she feel the need to try and escape? To try and call someone for help? Before she can even attempt trying to think of answers to her questions Katherine stumbles into the room with a guy, both of them laughing. Caroline quickly stands from the bed, confused, annoyed and surprised. Caroline glares at the sight of Katherine and the stranger.

"Who's this?" The guy asks, his laughter calming down.

"She's no one." Katherine mumbles, then walks over to Caroline. "Get lost for a few hours." She tells the girl.

"Hey, it's ok. She can join in." The guy says, excitedly.

"No." Caroline says, glaring at Katherine, then looking past her to the guy. "You want to know who I am?" She asks the guy.

"Caroline, _don't_." Katherine warns.

She doesn't know why she does it. She doesn't feel the need to be rescued, she doesn't even expect the guy to do anything. But she's pissed, and maybe, in some way, this is her way of getting back at the vampire. Her way of standing up to Katherine. So she continues to hold her angered her sight on the vampire as she speaks to the man.

"I'm the girl she _kidnapped_. She's keeping me here aga-" Caroline is cut off by being shoved hard across the room, her back hits the wall and she lands on the floor painfully. Katherine blurs over to the guy.

"Forget what you've seen here tonight. We never met, you know nothing of me or this girl." Katherine compels him before shoving the guy out of the room.

When Katherine turns around, Caroline is on her feet once again. She blurs towards the girl.

"How dare you." Katherine says, not believing what's just happened. "I've kept you alive-" And then, unexpectedly, Caroline slaps her. Because this is it, she's had it. Katherine can kill her if she wants, but Caroline will not tolerate the bullying any longer.

"I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of you! All you do is bully me! Caroline do this, Caroline do that, Caroline it's time for me to eat! Stay here! Don't say a word! Get out of the room so I can fuck this boy! Well I'm sick of it! And you expect me to just take all of it while knowing that you're probably going to kill me anyway? Well I won't. I'm _done_!" She shouts, and in an instant Katherine has tackled her to the ground. She straddles the girl, hissing and baring her teeth at her. And for a moment, Caroline is legitimately scared.

"So why don't you do it already?" She asks shakily, the fear seeping through in her tone. "Go ahead!" She says louder, her fear dissipating. "Bite me, kill me! _I don't __**care**__ anymore_!" She shouts daringly, staring Katherine in the eyes.

Katherine holds her gaze. Hears the blood rushing through Caroline and her heart thudding. Hears the girls fast intake of breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly in daring anger. Her eyes run over the girls face, examining her. Caroline flinches when Katherine leans forward quickly. She feels Katherine's breath on her face and cracks her eyes open to see that the vampire is face to face with her, space barely existing. Katherine lays a quick peck to the girls lips, and the way she does it makes if feel more like a slap in the face. A condescending kiss. It means absolutely nothing, just as Katherine sees her.

Caroline glares up at her and is taken by surprise feeling the vampires lips on hers once again. Only this time Katherine _**kisses**_ her. She kisses her _hard_, and it's all happening so fast, she doesn't know how to react, but before she knows it, Katherine has stopped, and she's looking into her eyes once again. Caroline looks at her frantically, angry tears beginning to well into her eyes.

She pushes Katherine off of her and stands, trying to straighten herself up, but Katherine blurs forward again, this time pinning her against the wall. She struggles to push the vampire away, but manages to do so -if only because Katherine lets her- putting only a few inches of space between them. Katherine goes to put her hands back on the girls shoulders, only to have them slapped away. They repeat it, but this time after pushing her away, she slaps Katherine again. The vampire laughs sadistically, her body shaking with mirth, and it pisses Caroline off. She shoves the vampire onto the adjacent wall, and this time, she's the one pinning Katherine. Both are panting, but Katherine smirks through it all.

"Kiss me." The vampire says seductively, not compelling the girl.

Caroline gulps angrily, still panting and holding her gaze. She leans forward and kisses the vampire angrily. Katherine cups the side of the girls head. They kiss frantically, both fighting for dominance over the kiss, but Katherine ultimately winning this battle as moans echo throughout the room. Katherine pushes herself off of the wall, gripping the girl and walking her backwards. The bed seems all too far right now. Katherine shoves the bit of hotel supplies from the dresser and leans Caroline up against it. A rip resounds throughout the room, Caroline's shirt being torn. Katherine attacks her cupped breast atop her bra, sinking her teeth into one. Caroline moans loudly, blood seeping around Katherine's hold and dripping down her chest, onto her bra. She grips Katherine's hair, pushing away from the dresser and closer into Katherine's mouth. They fall to the floor.

Katherine detaches her mouth from the girl, panting as blood drips down around her mouth. She reaches under the girls skirt, ripping the flimsy underwear off. The force of the rip causes blood to rush to the surface where her panties where in contact with her skin, developing red marks that go unnoticed by both girls.

Caroline's clothes are practically shredded by the time Katherine has her naked, and it's unbalanced. Caroline reaches to help remove Katherine's clothes, only to have her hands slapped away. She looks up at the vampire frustratedly, than all of a sudden there is a blur of motion before her eyes, and before she can realize it Katherine is naked and lacing her legs through hers, pulling her on top. A loud gasp of a moan escapes Caroline, filling the room as Katherine roughly thrusts her center into the girls, and for just a moment, although it feels like much longer, time seems to stand still.

Caroline looks down into the vampires eyes and they hold their gaze, before Katherine catches her off guard, thrusting into the girl again. A satisfying smirk works its way onto Katherine's face. The room fills with pleasured moans and gasps as they thrust and grind into each other, Katherine's left hand on Caroline's waist as her right hand and forearm hold them up. Caroline's nails dig into Katherine's shoulders and the vampire hisses in pleasure from the pain. Caroline drops her face to the vampire's shoulder, their breasts colliding. Caroline bites down on the vampires shoulder, out of frustration, anger, and pleasure. She bites heard enough to break skin, the metallic taste of blood fills her mouth as Katherines' moans and hisses fill her ears. One final thrust and Caroline drags her nails down the vampire's back, drawing blood causing Katherine to groan loudly, and Caroline chokes out a moan.

Moments later after they've collapsed in a heap on the floor, Katherine has pulled the blanket from the bed and they lay under it.

Caroline can't help staring at the vampire. She hates her, but she has to admit that hate isn't the only feeling she's been harboring towards the vampire. She chastises herself for wanting to cuddle, or even talking to the vampire about what's just happened between them. She's never sure of what lines to cross with Katherine. After slapping her she thought she'd be dead by now. She takes a chance, running her fingers over the scratches and the bite mark that was on Katherine's back just moments ago, but have now healed. Katherine turns to face her, but not a word is said.

"I thought the first time was a mistake." Caroline whispers.

"It was." Katherine confirms nonchalantly.

"And now?" Caroline questions expectantly.

Katherine smirks. "Don't think too hard on this."

"So what? I'm just your little sex buddy now?"

"Well what did you expect?" She asks with a harsh chuckle. "Cuddles and kisses? Sorry. I don't do that. I'm Katherine Pierce, in case you haven't heard. I want something, I take it."

Caroline bites her lip, hurt and a little embarrassed. "Fuck you, Katherine."

Katherine smirks. "You've just had the pleasure of doing so. And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." She says smugly with a sadistic grin as she reaches to play with a lock of Caroline's hair, only to have her hand slapped away.

"I hate you!" Caroline seethes, getting up, wrapped in the blanket. She goes into the bathroom, slamming the door.


End file.
